Expanding Traditions (McRoll REAL World Story by Mari, Sammy and Ilna)
by ilna
Summary: DJ's first Thanksgiving! Parts 7 and 8 of the 6th Annual McRoll in the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating today! We're so glad you're all part of our expanding REAL World family!

* * *

_Expanding Traditions (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Mari, Sammy, and Ilna)_

Steve woke slowly Thanksgiving morning and felt Catherine stir beside him. Shifting onto his side, he moved closer and slid a hand over her hip under the covers, pressing his lips to her shoulder.

"Mornin'," he murmured against her skin.

"Mmm, good morning," she replied, voice tinged with sleep, finding his fingers and intertwining them with her own.

They both stilled for a moment, as had become their habit when the mood struck in the early morning, and listened. No sounds of waking came from the monitor and they heard no movement in the hallway either.

Satisfied both Angie and DJ were still asleep, Steve gently coaxed Catherine onto her back and leaned over her with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving."

She smiled, managing to reply with her own "Happy Thanksgiving" just before their lips met.

He moved slowly, pressing kisses down her jaw and neck but stopped, sensing she wasn't completely in the moment.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her, brow furrowing in concern.

"Mm, I'm sorry." She nodded, running her hands over his bare chest. "Yeah, I'm just thinking about today."

He paused, waiting for her to continue.

"I want it to be really special, you know? We've had such amazing Thanksgivings since I moved to the island, but this year … Angie is older so she understands more of what's going on, and DJ …"

"Yeah," he said quietly, understanding her train of thought.

"This is his first real Thanksgiving. I want it to be one he'll always remember as just … perfect."

He rested on his elbow beside her, staying close, and ran a comforting hand up and down her arm. "Well, given who's going to be here and how much they all want the same thing … I think he will."

She smiled softly at him.

He leaned down to kiss her gently. "With you at the center, setting the tone, how could he not?" He smiled. "It's going to be a perfect Thanksgiving, Cath. For both of our kids."

She blinked back the tears that sprung to her eyes at his words. She reached up a hand to his jaw to bring him down for another kiss, this one filled with gratitude.

"You're right," she said. Her smile grew and she pushed herself up to maneuver him onto his back. Hovering close to his lips, she lowered her voice. "And in the meantime, we've got our own Thanksgiving tradition …"

"Perfect," he murmured just before her lips captured his.

* * *

"Good morning!" Joan said as she came through the front door of the beach house ahead of her parents.

"Joanie he'we," Angie said sleepily, raising her head slightly from where she was snuggled next to Catherine watching Paw Patrol with Cammie.

"Hi, Cousin Angie." Joan moved to kiss the still sleepy two year old's cheek. With a hug and kiss for Cammie and Catherine, she asked, "Where's DJ, Aunt Cath?"

"He's in the kitchen with Uncle Steve getting some juice. Do you want some?"

Joan shook her head. "We got up extra early and had breakfast already," she explained. "Mama said we're still on California time."

"We are," Mary said. She looked at Catherine. "Your folks and Grandma Ang will be here soon. They had to make a stop at the store for …"

"A few last minute things," Catherine filled in with a grin, knowing her mother and grandmother well.

"We thought we'd come ahead of them and do the Skype call before everything gets too crazy," Aaron said. "If that's still okay?"

"Definitely," Catherine said. "Why don't you use the spare room upstairs?"

Aaron and Mary had asked Steve and Catherine if they could call his parents from the beach house so the couple who'd been so sweet as to discuss first adoption in general, adoption of a child older than Angie, and then in several calls since his arrival, helping DJ settle in with Catherine and Steve.

They'd been so kind and open about not only their own experiences but in sharing their expertise and advice as psychologists that Catherine and Steve were both eager for them to meet DJ. When Sue agreed their decision of a family living room campout was a wonderful way to make the youngster feel safer on his first night and help Angie bond through one of her favorite family activities, both she and Steve had been thrilled their gut instinct had been a good one for not only the little boy who'd already captured their hearts, but for their daughter, whose happiness and feeling of stability had been their paramount concern from day one of their adoption journey.

"We'll go set up, peanut," Mary said. "Can you see if DJ wants to meet your grandparents?"

Joan pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Okay! Can I, Aunt Cath?"

"Of course." Cathrine tilted her chin in the direction of the kitchen so as not to wake Angie, who'd dozed back off in her lap. She shook her head at the whirlwind that was her niece as Joan darted to the kitchen saying, "DJ, come upstairs and meet my grandma and grandpa!"

A few minutes later, Joan and DJ appeared in the doorway of the new spare room upstairs. "I'm back an' I got DJ!" Joan announced.

Mary and Aaron motioned the children over to where they were seated on the floor in front of Aaron's propped up tablet. Joan took DJ's hand and half ran towards where the screen situated on the bed showed the smiling faces of Sue and Ramon Reyes.

"These are my abuelos," Joan said proudly as she sat on her mother's lap.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sue said. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Joan replied. "This is DJ!"

"DJ," Aaron gestured and the six year old went to sit between him and Mary, "this is my mom and dad. They really want to meet you because we've told them so many great things about you." He placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. "Mom, Dad, meet DJ."

"Hi, DJ." Sue gave a wave that he returned shyly. "Aaron's right, we wanted to say hello and wish you a happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving." DJ smiled softly. "You're in my book Aaron gave me." He couldn't help looking at Aaron with bright, happy eyes.

"You like the book, DJ?" Ramon asked.

His vigorous nod had Mary and Sue smiling at each other. "It's the best book ever, and I get to keep it."

"Of course you do. Aaron made it just for you." Ramon's face was glowing with pride in his son. "Did he tell you he has one just like it?"

Again DJ nodded. "He showed me some pictures of his book on his phone." He paused and studied the man. "You look kinda the same but with black hair."

Ramon laughed and ran a hand through his short, salt and pepper hair. "Ah, I was a lot younger then."

"Still just as handsome," Sue said and kissed her husband's cheek. "Did Aaron tell you he was a little older than you when we were lucky enough to have him become our son? That was a long time ago, before both my kids were taller than me." She shook her head. "Someday Joan is probably going to be taller than me too, right, love bug?"

Joan grinned at her grandmother. "Right."

"You gotta eat green beans," DJ supplied. "Cody told me they make you get tall."

"Hear that, peanut?" Mary tickled her daughter's tummy. "Veggies make you grow."

Joan giggled.

"Did you eat lots of veggies?" DJ turned to ask Aaron. "Cause you were smaller than your mom in your book and now you're tall."

"Yeah." He ruffled DJ's hair. "I did." With a grin at his mom he leaned down and added, "And sometimes I'd have to convince my sister to eat hers, too."

Sue and Ramon shared a look at the memory. "Lyssa was always in a hurry to finish and get back to playing, then from the minute Aaron became her brother she'd do whatever he did."

"I saw Alyssa in my book, too! And …" He bit his lip, trying to remember other names. "Paul and Avery!" DJ's smile lit the room. "They have a nice dog, too."

"When you come to my house, we can play with Avery," Joan said. "He's so fun. Grandpa says we're cousins by chance, friends by choice. Right, Grandpa?"

"Right, nieta." He looked at DJ. "We're glad you're having fun with Joan, and we know you've made Steve, Catherine and little Angie very happy. You enjoy your Thanksgiving, DJ. A lot of people are thankful for you."

"For me?" The dark eyes widened and Mary kissed the top of his head.

"Totally for you," she said. "The three of us definitely are."

"We'll let you get back to your preparations," Sue said and blew a kiss. "Love you all."

After a round of goodbyes and more blown kisses, Mary and Joan stood to head downstairs. As DJ waited for Aaron, leaning into his side, Ramon smiled again at the small boy who clearly had so much in common with his son. He knew having family members who truly understood would help smooth DJ's transition into what he could tell would be his permanent family. Turning his smile on Aaron, he gave another wave and said, "Proud of you as always, mijo. Te amo."

Placing a hand on his brand new nephew's shoulder, Aaron smiled back, responded, "Love you, too. Thanks, Dad," and ended the call.

* * *

"We're here, we're here," Elizabeth said as she came through the door, bags in both hands.

"Gwan-ma!" Angie squealed.

"Let me help with those," Aaron said, immediately jumping up from where he'd been sitting with Joan, Angie, and DJ on the floor, DUPLO tower between them.

"Actually, there's more in the car," Elizabeth said, looking back past Joseph who was helping Ang into the house with one arm, his other laden with cloth bags.

"I thought it was just a few more things," Catherine said as she came out of the kitchen, Mary right behind.

"It was," Elizabeth said. "That's what's in the car. These are the ingredients we didn't have a chance to bring over yesterday."

Aaron dashed outside to grab the remaining bags while Catherine helped Elizabeth with her load and Mary took Ang's arm.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"Yes, but in the kitchen," Ang said. "We've got to get to work."

"Gwan-ma, Gwan-ma!" Angie cried, jumping up and down excitedly. "See bwocks! Ma'e biiiig!"

"You are making such a big tower, angel," Elizabeth said, leaning down to kiss her. "Are you building with Joan and DJ?"

Angie nodded rapidly, pointing to them. "DJ Joan b'id. Ma'e biiig!" she said again, throwing both arms into the air.

"We had to make it again because it fell," Joan said. "But that's okay 'cause now we are making a pattern!"

"Yeah," DJ said. He pointed to their tower. "See?"

"I do," Elizabeth said. "That's wonderful."

"Hey, Dad," Catherine said, coming back from the kitchen after depositing her bags. "Can you see if Steve needs help in the garage? Something's going on with the freezer out there. All the ice we'd stored there melted."

"Sure," Joseph said immediately, handing her the bags he was carrying.

DJ bit his lip. "Can I come with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Joseph smiled. "Of course."

"Great idea," Catherine said, smiling warmly at DJ.

"Grandma Ang is already in there cutting bread," Mary reported. "She's asking where her helpers are."

"I hewp Gwan-ma Ang!" Angie announced, running for the kitchen.

"Mama, what about our decorations?" Joan asked.

"Ohh, that's right, peanut," Mary said. "Let's move this awesome block tower out of the walkway here, and then we can start decorating the deck."

"Sounds like we've all got our assignments," Joseph said, placing a hand on DJ's shoulder. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Angie was happily seated in her booster next to her namesake as Ang, Catherine and Elizabeth cut up bread for the traditional Rollins stuffing. "Ma'e all da bwead Gwan-ma Ang." The toddler gave a toothy smile as she used her play knife to imitate their actions on a slice of white bread.

"And you're doing such a good job, angel. Isn't Angie doing a very good job?" Ang asked Catherine.

"Very good!" She blew a kiss. "You're doing a very, very, very good job. Mommy's so proud of you."

"Yay!" Fueled by the praise, she cut another two inch piece of bread into tiny, misshapen, squished pieces, stopping here and there to pop one in her mouth. "DJ, Daddy, Gwan-pa! See cook," she announced when they entered from where Steve and Joseph had the six year old 'helping' them in the garage.

"Is it fixable?" Catherine asked when Steve walked to drop the paper towels he'd used to wash his hands in the trash.

He shook his head. "It's shot," he said, referring to the large freezer in the garage. "I'll pick up a new one Friday, but we're gonna need ice."

Catherine shrugged. "Ah, well, it was old. Good thing we noticed it leaking before we stored a ton of food in it."

"Yeah." Steve ran a hand behind his neck. "The extra ice was the only collateral damage."

"Thank goodness," Elizabeth said. "Anything that doesn't fit in here, we can take home and put in our freezer until you buy a new one."

"Thanks, Mom." Catherine smiled.

"Steve and Joseph let me use the screwdriver," DJ said as he crossed the kitchen to get closer to Catherine. "Woah, that's a lot of bread."

"It's for our special stuffing," she explained. "With so many people coming, we make a triple batch."

"And if there's any extra, it's great on a turkey sandwich the next day," Steve said as he bent to kiss Angie's head and eat a proffered piece of somewhat squished bread. "Thank you, baby girl."

"I' nummy?"

"Very nummy, good sharing." He smiled. "I need to run and grab a few bags of ice." Steve's mouth twitched in a grin as husband and wife shared a memory of 'getting ice' as an excuse for some alone time a few Thanksgivings ago.

"I'll go with you," Joseph said.

Steve nodded his thanks. "DJ, do you want to come with us or stay and help here?"

"DJ hewp!" Angie's request was accompanied with a toothy grin and he smiled at the toddler who wanted him to stay. "Peeease?"

"I can help." He shifted closer to Catherine with a nod and Angie clapped.

"Yay!"

"Okay, we can use all hands on deck," Catherine said. She stood and got a large bowl. "We need to put the bread cubes in this bowl and then you can help me add the other ingredients and mix them. How does that sound?"

"I can do that," he said happily.

"First, though, you can cut up the rest of this bread and then it will all be cubed." She placed a section of bread in front of him and grabbed a dicing tool she normally used for potatoes. It would dice the bread into cubes and wasn't sharp like a chopping knife.

HIs huge smile showed his enthusiasm, and as Steve kissed Catherine goodbye and went to grab his keys, Elizabeth was showing him how to use the tool.

"I never cooked anything before I came here," he told Elizabeth and Grandma Ang. "But so far I helped Steve make omelettes and bacon and Catherine let me help make meatballs. And I helped Aaron make Pineapple Pie!"

He smiled up at Catherine as she kissed his head. "And you did a great job."

"Of course he did," Ang said and he beamed. "And now you can add the special stuffing to your list."

As he finished chopping, DJ held the bowl with Elizabeth's help and swiped the cubed bread into it. When he was finished, everyone laughed as Angie, imitating his actions, brushed the few pieces of bread she'd cut along with some crumbs onto the floor.

"Oh, baby girl, you don't have a bowl …" Catherine started, then shrugged, laughing. Cammie had stood from where she was resting by the island and was looking between the tidbits and her face. Bending down, she kissed the dog's nose. "Go for it, Cammie, she gave the 'ok' and the dog gobbled up the pieces on the floor. "Happy Thanksgiving, pretty girl."

* * *

"Okay, we'll head over to the park now," Aaron said after Steve and Joseph returned with the ice. "You ready for some football, peanut?"

"Football!" Joan said excitedly.

"Yay!" Angie immediately echoed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you, Mom?" Elizabeth asked Grandma Ang.

"No, no, you go ahead," Ang assured her. "Deb and I have the food under control."

"Well, Ang does," Deb said with a wry grin. "I'm mostly here for moral support."

"Dinner is in capable hands," Joseph said, kissing his mother-in-law's cheek.

"You all have fun," Ang said. "I can't wait to hear all about the game."

Steve looked at Elizabeth, Joseph, Mary, and Aaron. "We'll meet you there," he said. Joseph nodded and Elizabeth squeezed his arm, knowing he and Catherine wanted to talk with DJ before Thanksgiving really got going.

"But you're gonna come right?" Joan asked. "With Cousin Angie and DJ?"

"We absolutely are," Steve said. He grinned. "I've got a win-streak to maintain."

Joan relaxed. "Oh good." She looked at Angie and DJ. "It's gonna be so fun!"

DJ smiled, trusting Joan's judgment implicitly, and Angie beamed, finding her cousin's excitement contagious.

Ang and Deb headed into the kitchen for a round of turkey basting while the others piled into Mary and Aaron's rental for the short drive to the park.

Catherine grabbed a book from the coffee table and settled Angie next to Cammie. "Can you stay right here and read with Cammie for a few minutes while Daddy and I talk to DJ?" she asked the toddler.

"Weh DJ goin?" she asked.

"He's not going anywhere," Catherine promised with a smile. "We just want to talk to him for a minute."

"Come w-igh' back pease." Angie smiled at DJ.

"I will." He grinned.

Steve and Catherine led DJ over to the couch. He looked at them with worried eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Catherine took a seat and lifted DJ into her lap. Steve sat on the coffee table facing them.

"We just wanted to talk to you for a minute about today," Steve said. "There are going to be a lot of people here. And even though you know most of them already it might still be a bit overwhelming."

DJ nodded. He wasn't used to being around large numbers of people. There were hardly ever any visitors when he lived with his grandmother and once he moved in with Aunt Julia and Uncle Carl he was sent to his room immediately if anyone came to the house.

"Everyone is eager to get to know you and that's a good thing but still Steve and I want you to know that if it gets to be too much, if you just need to take a little break, all you need to do is tell one of us, or Elizabeth or Joseph, and we'll go for a walk on the beach so you can have a little time to regroup."

DJ bit his lip. "Will everyone be mad though?"

"Absolutely no one will be mad," Catherine assured him.

"Everyone needs a break once in a while," Steve said. "We don't want you feeling uncomfortable or unhappy today. So if you need to get away for a few minutes just let us know."

"I could maybe just go and sit under the dining room table," he offered. "Sometimes I did that at Aunt Julia and Uncle Carl's house."

Catherine wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "That's not how we handle things here."

"We are here for each other." Steve took DJ's small hand in his. "Always. If you need help you, come and tell one of us. Then we'll deal with it together. We're a family. We're there for each other."

DJ's eyes welled up. No one had ever been as kind to him in his entire life as Steve and Catherine. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Catherine said. "You'll never have to deal with anything alone ever again."

He burrowed further into her embrace, sniffing as the tears slipped down his face. Steve leaned over to put a hand on his leg and gave a reassuring squeeze.

From across the room, both Angie and Cammie noticed the interaction and came over to join their family.

"DJ okay?" Angie asked.

Steve pulled her into his lap as DJ nodded, wiping his eyes. "I'm okay."

Catherine kissed his head.

"So what do you say?" Steve asked. "Are we ready for some Thanksgiving football?"

"Foo'ba!" Angie happily exclaimed, bouncing in her father's lap. "T'anks-een!"

DJ smiled, his eyes bright with excitement. "Yeah. I'm ready."

Over their heads, Steve caught Catherine's eyes and smiled as her expression mirrored his own.

So far, this Thanksgiving was turning out to be everything they'd hoped, and they couldn't wait for more.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Join us tomorrow for chapter two: Thanksgiving dinner!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


	2. Chapter 2

See A/N in Chapter 1

* * *

_Expanding Traditions: Chapter 2 (by Mari, Sammy, and Ilna)_

"There's the conquering heroes!" Deb said, grinning at the returning Turkey Bowl participants.

"Ann Deb!" Angie cried. "Tuff-do'n!"

Deb looked momentarily confused until Joan translated. "She means touchdown!"

"Ohh," Deb said. "I see." She held both arms in the air in the referee signal. "Touchdown!"

Angie copied her, throwing her own arms into the air. "Tuff-do'n!"

"What about you, DJ?" Grandma Ang asked from the kitchen doorway. "Did you have fun at the football game?"

He nodded. "I was on Steve and Catherine's team. And Angie was on our team, too." He laughed as Cammie nudged his arm. "And even Cammie."

"That's wonderful," Ang replied. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

"How are we doing in there, Mom?" Elizabeth asked, nodding to the kitchen.

"Mashed potatoes and stuffing are done. Sweet potatoes are in the oven. Green bean casserole is warming in the crockpot."

Elizabeth nodded. "Wonderful. I'll just get cleaned up and join you."

"Speaking of cleaning up," Catherine said, looking at Angie and DJ. "I think a change of clothes might be in order." She glanced over at Steve. "You, too."

"What can I say?" He shrugged, earning a grin from DJ. "I play hard." He nodded to Catherine. "I see some grass stains on your shorts, too, Rollins."

She grinned. "What can I say? I play hard, too." She looked at the kids. "Then after we change maybe we can relax for a little before everyone gets here and watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade," Catherine said. "How does that sound?"

"Yes!" Joan said excitedly.

"Sounds great," Mary agreed.

DJ nodded and Angie looked around, taking in their reactions, and nodded as well.

Steve scooped her up, causing her to squeal in delight, and headed for the stairs. "Last one upstairs has to be on Uncle Danny's team next year!"

* * *

A half hour later, Danny, Gabby, and Grace arrived, laden with various side dishes and desserts to deposit in the kitchen. Danny returned to the living room where Angie, DJ, Joan, Mary, and Catherine were sitting on the couch.

"P'wade Danno!" Angie said, pointing to the TV screen.

He glanced at the television then at Catherine.

"Is that the Macy's parade?"

"Yes, Aunt Cath recorded it for us," Joan answered. "Look at the floats, Uncle Danno, aren't they huge?"

"There's Buzz Lightyear!" DJ pointed and Angie clapped.

"P'itty! Danno, see p'itty?" Her eyes tracked every move of the acrobats in sparkly costumes making their way down 5th Avenue. "Gwace, see!" she added when the teenager entered the living room and joined them on the couch. Angie eagerly scrambled into her lap.

"Ohh I see, look at all those sequins, those are sparkly costumes, aren't they?"

"You missed the Snoopy balloon, but there's lots more," Joan said.

"That's okay, Danno records it every year so we can watch over the weekend." She grinned at her father.

"The parade is in New York City, that's about 15 minutes from where we'll be when we visit Nonna," Danny explained. "You know, the Macy's parade actually started in New Jersey."

Steve, who came into the room just in time for Danny's statement, shook his head. "It did not, you're making that up."

Danny held up both hands. "It one hundred percent did. It was started in Newark, New Jersey by Mr. Bamberger before it moved to the city. Look it up."

"It actually did, Uncle Steve," Grace said. She looked at her father with a teasing eye roll. "Danno even knows the year."

"1924," Danny provided. Noticing DJ's rapt attention he turned to the boy with a smile and said, "I took Grace to that parade when she was about your age, and one year back in the 70s it was so windy they couldn't fly the balloons."

"Cause they'd fly away?"

"Exactly. You see all the people holding the ropes? If it's too windy they can't control the balloons."

"Oh," DJ whispered. "It's good it's not too windy today."

"Are we going to New York City when we visit New Jersey?" Joan asked.

"We're definitely planning at least one day trip," Catherine said with a conspiratorial look at Mary.

"Awesome!" Joan clapped and Angie followed suit. "We're gonna have so much fun."

"And you're gonna see the awesomeness of New Jersey in person," Danny said with a teasing tone.

Angie, hearing the words her godfather often said in a fun context, bounced excitedly. "Jer-zee!" she echoed and giggled, causing Danny to beam and Steve to groan.

* * *

As more guests arrived, the parade recording was saved for later. The Allen siblings plus Jess and Jadon headed outside along with DJ, Joan, Angie, and Grace to see the Thanksgiving decorations even as the house filled with the scent of turkey and all the traditional sides.

"Never fear, the pie is here!" Carrie announced as she and John walked through the front door.

Steve grimaced as he looked at the pie in Carrie's hands. "What kind is it?"

"It's mincemeat," she answered. "It's my grandmother's recipe. I made it myself. Crust and all."

His eyebrows knit together and he took a step back to avoid the strong smell emanating from the pie. "Why?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I _don't_ bake doesn't mean I _can't_. It's delicious."

Steve shook his head. "I don't think I've ever tasted mincemeat pie."

"She made a test pie and I tasted that," John reported.

"How was it?"

He searched his mind for the right word. "Chewy. And I can still taste the nutmeg."

"I'll have you know this recipe has been in my family for generations," Carrie protested.

"I've eaten both your mother's and grandmother's mincemeat pie and neither tasted quite like yours," John said and mimed gagging behind Carrie's back.

"I'm done with both of you," she huffed. "I'm going to find Catherine to deliver my assigned pie then we have something for DJ."

* * *

"Hey, DJ, would you come here a second?" Catherine called from the back door. He immediately ran toward the deck and she held the door, motioning him inside. She squatted beside him and motioned to the new arrivals. "Do you remember Carrie and John? You met them a few days ago."

He nodded. "They're in my book, too," he said quietly.

"That's right," Steve said.

"Those are some super cool cargo pants, kiddo," Carrie said with a wink at Steve and Catherine. "You're looking like you're ready for maneuvers."

DJ looked down at the pants he'd bought on his shopping trip with Elizabeth and glanced at Steve. He'd chosen a white t-shirt to wear with his new pants and had been ecstatic when he came down after changing because Steve had done the same. "Elizabeth helped me get them at the mall." He adjusted his waistband. "I got green ones, too."

"Elizabeth's the best," Carrie said. She knelt in front of him. "Since you're looking pretty regulation, I think this is something that'll come in handy." She passed him the navy duffel and smiled encouragingly when he took it and said, "Thank you!" with an amazed and slightly puzzled look.

Catherine wrapped an arm around DJ and kissed his temple. "That's called a go bag, honey. It's where we keep things we might need if we have to spend a night away from home, like if Steve is on a case, or when we were on active duty," she explained. "Why don't we see what Carrie and John put in there?"

"You and Steve have one?" DJ, always thrilled to have something like Steve and Catherine, repeated his thanks and unzipped the bag as Steve and Catherine nodded.

John knelt next to Carrie and said, "You're very welcome. We all have a go bag, so we thought you should have one of your own. If there's anything we didn't think of, just let us know."

"Ohh, cool!" the six year old said as he pulled out a flashlight, extra batteries, a small hand-crank radio, mini first aid kit, emergency whistle and various other items.

After placing each item carefully back in the bag and zipping it reverently, he looked up and asked, "Does Angie have one?"

"Hers has mostly a change of clothes, a blanket and some glow sticks and energy bars, but yes, she has her very own go bag," Catherine confirmed. Reaching to hug Carrie and John, she said, "Great idea, thank you both."

"You're totally welcome. I'm looking forward to telling DJ all about our academy adventures," Carrie said with a grin. "Did you know we all went to the Naval Academy together?" she asked him. "Because we have sooo many funny stories to tell you."

"That's like college for the navy, right? Joseph went there, too. Elizabeth told me," the little boy said as he leaned forward. "I asked about you 'cause you're both in my book."

"We heard about that amazing book," Carrie said and gestured between herself and her husband. "Do you think we could take a peek at it later?"

"I can show you now," DJ offered, hopping up. "It's in my room."

"That sounds great, sweetheart, how about we put your go bag in your room and you can show Carrie and John your book?" Catherine suggested.

" 'kay!" He looked at her with glowing eyes and offered his hand, which she took in hers.

"Perfect," Carrie said as they stood to follow Catherine and DJ to the staircase. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Maybe you should let D-Dawg carve the turkey," Jadon suggested to Steve as he helped him carry a cooler of drinks onto the deck. "He needs a win today."

"_Same teams as last year," Danny said boldly as the players gathered at midfield._

"_DJ's on our team," Steve countered._

"_Fine," Danny said confidently. "Even a man short we'll still beat you. I can feel it. This is our year."_

_Steve smirked. "Like last year was your year?"_

"_Mock all you want." Danny waved his hand dismissively. "I am undeterred. This year my team and I are going to be victorious."_

"_You said that last year," Carrie reminded him._

"_Last year was a building year for us. We needed to get to know his team's moves. Take notes on their strategy."_

"_Our strategy is to score twice as many touchdowns as your team," Steve said._

"_Not this year," Danny insisted._

"_I like your swagger, D-Dawg," Jadon chuckled. "But I don't like your odds."_

"Maybe next year." Steve grinned, setting down his end of the cooler. "It's good to have something to play for."

* * *

"What time are you two heading over for Thanksgiving number two?" Kono asked.

"Not until about four," Cody said.

Jess smiled. "Mom decided to take advantage and sleep in rather than getting up early to put the turkey in the oven."

"Nice," Kono said, smiling approvingly.

"What about you? I know you and Chin's family have a big meal, too."

"We actually had brunch with them before the football game and we'll be heading back after we eat here for dinner," Kono told them.

Adam winced, rubbing his sternum. "Don't remind me. I'm getting indigestion just thinking about it."

"With my family, Thanksgiving is pretty much an all day thing," Kono said.

"Well, it's nice you could come over here, too," Jess said. "Even if it does mean three big meals in one day."

"Family is family," Kono said, and Adam nodded. "We wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"I'll taste your mincemeat pie," Danny told Carrie. "It can't be any worse than the pizzagaina my relatives make at Easter."

"Thank you," Carrie said, then stuck her tongue out at Steve and John.

"He's just trying to suck up so you don't join the rest of us who are jumping ship from his football team," Joseph chuckled.

"I know a loyal teammate when I see one," Danny huffed. "Not like the rest of you turncoats."

"_No offense," Joseph said as he, Chin, Danny and Cody made their way back up the field while Steve's team celebrated yet another touchdown, "But next year I think we need to shake up the teams a little."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Danny asked._

"_I mean you have a great many wonderful qualities," Joseph replied, "and I have enjoyed being on your team these last few years but next year I want to be on Steve's team. You know, for a little change."_

"_So he can win," Chin clarified. "I think I want to be on Steve's team next year too."_

"_What the hell? If you're on Steve's team, who's gonna be my quarterback?"_

"_I'm sure you can bribe some-, er, convince someone to do it," Chin said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin._

_Danny turned to Cody. "What about you? You wanna change teams?"_

"_Well … it might be nice. But I'll go along with whatever you decide," Cody said as diplomatically as he could._

"_I'd be very miffed with all of you right now except for one thing," Danny said._

_Joseph wiped his brow. "What's that?"_

"_I wanna be on Steve's team next year too," Danny grumbled._

* * *

"This is called 'ccordion fold," Joan told Leilani as she showed off her turkey decorations on the deck tables.

"_A_ccordion fold, pumpkin," Aaron gently corrected.

"Yeah, _a_ccordion fold," she repeated. "It's kinda hard. You gotta fold and flip, fold and flip, fold and flip. You can't forget to flip or it's just a regular fold and then it won't look like a turkey." Her eyes widened. "Daddy showed me a picture of a real turkey and … I know it's not nice to say but, they're kinda weird looking," she finished in a whisper.

Aaron hid a grin behind his hand.

"Well, your turkeys look fabulous," Leilani said, smiling warmly. "And I love how you used so many different colors."

Joan beamed. "I know everyone has different favorite colors, so I used all the ones in the construction paper pack. What's your favorite color?"

"My favorite color is green."

Joan looked around the tables. Brightening upon spotting a turkey with green "feathers," she ran over to it. "You can sit by this one!"

"Thanks, Joan. I just might do that."

"Joan! Joan!" Jacob cried from the backyard. "Come on! We're gonna play in the sand!"

Joan looked at her father hopefully. "Can I, Daddy?"

"Sure, pumpkin."

"Thank you for showing me your turkey decorations, Joan," Leilani said. "They're wonderful."

Joan smiled proudly. "You're welcome! Don't forget where the green one is."

Leilani shared a smile with Aaron. "I won't."

* * *

"I love how seriously she takes her job as watchdog," Gabby said to Elizabeth as they leaned on the deck railing watching Cammie keep a close eye on Angie, Jacob, DJ, and Joan as they played in the sand. The always alert dog stayed on her feet, ready to spring into action should any of her charges need her in any way. "I'm so glad you got what happened at the football game on video."

"_Ok, sweetie, I'm gonna give the ball to you. You take it and you run that way," Steve pointed, "and score a touchdown ok?"_

"_Tuff-do'n!" Angie threw her arms in the air._

"_That's right." He kissed her cheek. "Your first Turkey Bowl touchdown." He leaned over behind John who was once again playing center. "Down. Set. Hut." As soon as the ball was in his hands he turned and handed it gently to Angie._

_She took the ball and clutched it to her chest but was momentarily confused by all the adults moving around her. She froze. Steve and Catherine both pointed to the end zone to no avail._

_Sensing her tiny human's confusion Cammie darted from the sidelines to her side._

"_Cammmmmie!" She smiled as she grabbed her faithful companion's soft fur._

"_That way." Steve pointed for the dog who looked to him for clarification of exactly what was happening._

_Cammie woofed softly and nudged Angie gently with her nose. A few seconds later the two of them took off running for the end zone together. When she scored the touchdown Angie's first hug was for her four-legged best friend._

* * *

Once the turkey was carved, Elizabeth and Catherine organized the procession of food out onto the deck.

"Is that made with fake meat for Kaitlyn?" Jacob asked as he surveyed the meatloaf Elizabeth was placing on the table.

She nodded. "This is vegetarian meatloaf, I got the recipe on the Beyond Burger website." Turning to Kaitlyn, she continued, "The burgers were delicious so I thought I'd try something a little more complex for the holiday."

As Kaitlyn wrapped her in a hug of thanks, DJ looked between the two and questioned, "_Fake_ meat?"

"Kaitlyn's a vegetarian," Jacob explained. "She doesn't eat anything that's made from animals."

"How come?"

"I decided I love animals so much I didn't want to eat meat anymore," she said. "Mom and my brothers and sister even said they'd do one dinner a week that's vegetarian."

"Wow." DJ was in awe of Jenna agreeing to change the family's menu to accommodate a child's choice. "Your mom's so nice."

Kaitlyn popped an olive from the antipasto plate she was arranging in her mouth and offered one to the six year old. "She's the best." She grinned at Jacob who was smiling in agreement as he took a proffered olive from his sister. "And my siblings are pretty amazing, too. You know, lots of regular food is vegetarian and people don't really think about it."

"Kaitlyn's right," Elizabeth said. "Spaghetti with red sauce," she chuckled, "Danny would tell me to say gravy. Anyway, any pasta and sauce with no meat is vegetarian. So is grilled cheese, rice and beans…"

Kaitlyn picked up the list, saying, "And lots of Indian food, peanut butter and jelly, and eggplant parmigiana."

The young boy smiled excitedly. "Catherine made that before. It's soooo good!" He licked his lips. "She said I could so I had two pieces."

"That's Nonna's recipe," Elizabeth revealed, her upbeat tone and smile never faltering as a flash of disgust for the child's original family shot through her. "It's one of Joseph's favorites, too, sweetie. Looks like you and Joseph have lots in common in addition to your middle name."

DJ grinned. He really liked Catherine's daddy. He knew lots of cool stuff like how to tie about a hundred different knots and how fast a ship goes and he made great peanut butter and banana sandwiches. He was glad he had his same name for his middle one.

Grace placing a gravy boat on the table and saying, "The gravy in this blue dish is vegetarian," to Kaitlyn before she moved back to the kitchen, returned his attention to the moment and a question.

"What's fake meat made of?" he asked.

"Jacob was being silly." Kaitlyn playfully poked her brother's stomach and both boys laughed. "He means the meatloaf is made of something other than actual meat from animals. Like beans, soy, or vegetables. Aunt Elizabeth is the best and she always makes something delicious every Thanksgiving so I'll have a main course, even though I'm totally happy eating all the side dishes."

"Meatloaf made of vegetables?" DJ wanted to be sure he understood. It was something he'd never heard or thought of.

"Yeah, and there's burgers, hot dogs, sausage, all kinds of stuff that's usually made of meat but you can get for vegetarians," Jacob said. "We have meatless days at out house and most of it's real good. Not the hot dogs, though." He raised his shoulders in silent apology at his sister. "I like real ones better, but the burgers and stuff you can't even tell. Dylan and Cody can eat two each!"

"Why don't you try a bite during dinner?" Kaitlyn offered, pointing to the meatloaf. "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it."

Looking between the middle schooler and fifth grader, DJ nodded. If Jacob ate fake meat sometimes, he'd be happy to try it. "Okay." He looked around for Catherine and when she stepped up beside him, he said, "I'm gonna try some of the vegetable meatloaf with Kaitlyn. Jacob said it's good."

Dropping a kiss on his head, she smiled at Jacob. "My mom is a really good cook, I bet it's delicious. Tell you what, that's a big meatloaf, so if you're gonna try some I'm going to have some, too."

The child lit up. "Will Steve?"

"Steve will eat anything. He'll definitely have some with us." She confirmed and shared a look with her mother, happy DJ was already bonding with them and was comfortable enough to try new experiences if they and his new friends did.

* * *

"This stuffing is really good," Chin said as he put a second helping on his plate then winked across the table. "Are you trying to make me lose my boyish figure, Grandma Ang?"

"Eat up," Ang chuckled. "You're as handsome as ever. Look at that smile."

"He's gonna need every ounce of that charm when he has to explain to Auntie why he isn't eating her dinner because he filled up on stuffing here," Kono said.

"Maybe you can run behind the car on the way over there to work up an appetite," Cody suggested with a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're laughing about," Adam said. "That's your second helping too. Don't you have dinner with Jess's family later?"

"Yes, I do." His eyes sparkled.

"Maybe you'll have a little running of your own to do," Kono teased.

"Nope. Aunt Elizabeth and Grandma Ang made stuffing for Jess's mom's potluck fundraiser last Christmas so she's tasted it." He grinned. "She understands."

* * *

"I just need to grab the last few pies and dessert will be served," Catherine said as she placed a tray of pies in varying flavors on the counter of the outdoor kitchen.

"I'll help," DJ said and jumped from his seat to follow Catherine into the house.

"Ok, you can carry this one," she said as she handed him the mincemeat pie. "And I'll grab the apple and the …"

Before she could finish her sentence DJ moved to step around the bar stool pulled up to the island, misjudged the distance because he was concentrating on the pie in his hands, got his feet tangled up and fell to the floor.

He was unhurt however the same could not be said for the pie.

It landed face down on the floor with a loud splat.

DJ turned wide, terrified eyes on Catherine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

The look of fear in his eyes broke her heart.

She placed her pies on the island and knelt beside him. "It was an accident. Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine." His bottom lip started to tremble. "But the pie …"

"Is just a pie," Catherine said as she helped him up and looked him over for injuries. "You didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm sorry," he said as the tears began to flow.

"Oh, sweetie." Catherine wrapped him in a hug. "It'll be fine."

The sound of the door swinging open was followed immediately by Angie's sing-song voice. "Potty time. Potty time wif Gwan-ma."

As soon as she and Elizabeth rounded the island the toddler spotted the pie on the floor and said, "Uh-oh!"

"We had a little accident," Catherine said.

"I dropped Carrie's pie," DJ said dejectedly.

As if the sound of her name summoned her Carrie came through the door saying, "Hey, Cath, do you have any cheese? Some people like to eat it with their mincemeat … " She stopped short as she looked at the scene in front of her. "Well, I guess we don't need to worry about that now." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," DJ said as a fresh wave of tears started. "I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't," Carrie said as she knelt beside Catherine.

"Nummy." Angie reached for the pie but Catherine stopped her right before she plunged her hand into the mess on the floor.

"You go potty with Grandma and when you come back we'll have some pie." She kissed Angie's cheek. "But not this pie." She looked at Carrie. "Why don't you and DJ take these last two pies out so everyone can get started and I'll clean this up."

Carrie reached out her hand to DJ. "What do you say? Are you ready for pie?"

The young boy twisted his hands in front of him. "Do you want the go bag back?" he asked softly.

"Of course not." Carrie hugged him tightly. "That is yours forever."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Not at all." Carrie placed her hand under his chin and raised his head until their eyes met then smiled brightly. "It was just a pie. It's not a big deal. What do you say we forget about this mess and go have ourselves some dessert?"

He wiped his eyes and managed a small smile. "Okay."

"Okay." She smiled back. She stood and picked up two pies off the island. "Sure you don't need help?" She double checked with Catherine.

"No, I'm good. I'll be right out."

Carrie made her way back out onto the deck and placed the last two pies with the others. "I have an announcement to make," she said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Due to a small technical glitch there will be no mincemeat pie today."

Steve and John cheered until Carrie mock glared at them both and they changed their tune to, "Oh no."

"We do, however, still have an amazing assortment of pies made by a number of talented bakers, and at least one that I'm pretty sure came from a local bakery." She grinned at Kono. "So let's get to dessert." She leaned over and asked DJ, "What kind of pie should we have?"

"I don't have to have any," he said in a soft voice.

"Of course you do." She lifted him up so he could see the choices. "What do you think?"

"They all look good," he said as the look and smell of the delicious treats began to turn his mood around.

"I want pumpkin, but I also want cherry, and the chocolate one looks too good to pass up," Carrie said as she eyes the desserts. "If I get all three will you help me eat them?"

DJ's eyes widened. "All three?"

"Let's do it. If we can't finish them John will help." She turned to Jenna who was in charge of cutting pies. "We'll take one pumpkin, one chocolate, and one cherry. And none of this 'small slivers because we're having three' stuff." She grinned. "We're hungry for pie."

"Ice cream or whipped cream?" Casey, who was helping her mom with the pies, asked.

Carrie looked at DJ and licked her lips. "Yes."

"Which one?" Casey chuckled.

"You mean we have to choose?" Carrie rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. "How about whipped cream on the pumpkin and chocolate and ice cream on the cherry, please."

She handed one plate of pie to DJ and smiled as he carried it carefully across the deck to the table. When it was finally safe and sound he turned to her and beamed. They took their seats, pie spread out in front of them, and began to eat.

John reached over for a taste and Carrie playfully pushed his fork away. "I said you could eat whatever we don't finish." She looked at DJ. "Should we let him share our pie?"

DJ giggled and nodded his head yes.

"Thank you," John said as he took a bite of chocolate pie. "I was afraid I was gonna have to eat mincemeat."

* * *

As dessert was wrapping up Steve and Catherine stood to address their assembled friends and family. Angie was happily ensconced in her father's arms, albeit with a pie-covered face while DJ stood beside Catherine, holding her hand.

"If I could have everyone's attention for just a minute," Steve said. "I know this is a day we talk about what we're grateful for." He took Catherine's hand and squeezed it softly. "I hope you don't mind if ... we go first."

"Of course not." Elizabeth put her hand on Joseph's knee and smiled, hoping she had guessed correctly about what was coming next.

"As you all know DJ has been staying with us for a few weeks now and, well to be honest, we already can't imagine what we'd do without him."

"De'we DJ!" Angie pointed making everyone laugh.

Steve kissed her cheek. "Since the beginning of our adoption journey, Catherine and I have said that when the right situation came along we'd know."

"The way things fell into place, the immediate bond Angie and DJ formed, the fact that we all fell in love right from the start," Catherine said as her eyes welled up. "We just knew."

Steve continued around the lump in his throat. "A few days ago Catherine, Angie and I officially asked DJ if he would like to become part of our family and he agreed. So as soon as we get a few paperwork issues straightened out we'll begin the formal adoption process."

"Which is just a formality." Catherine beamed. "Because we already consider him part of the family."

Everyone broke into cheers of celebration and DJ was quickly enveloped in hug after hug. After several minutes he found himself in Catherine's loving embrace.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

He beamed. "Like I'll never want a break because I have a real family now."

* * *

**One more Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! The marathon continues through December 1st with a new story every day.**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
